Story!
The Regulators: The Swede: Brujah Jacob Issacson. A reclusive author who runs a "hellfire club" style house for the rich and decandant. Dean: Brujah, ex military sniper who meets his end in 2010. Evangeline: Lasombra. A teenage girl who was embraced by the Sabbat, and eventually betrayed them to the Camarilla. Harvey: Malkavian corperate spy haunted by the vision of his dead wife. Lawrence: Malkavian Englishman who was embrace during the war of 1812. Although an Elder, he is missing large chucks of memories that belonged to peronalities who no longer are a part of him. Colin: A Tremere, recent arrival to the city, he has worked to accumulate power and prestige in a short ammount of time. So far.... *1727: Alejandro arrives in New Orleans. *1781: Antoinette and Maria arive from Mexico. *1784: Antoinette embraces Accou and the three are ordered to leave by Alejandro. *1820's: Other Camarilla begin to arrive. *1830's: John Murral, a Sabbat Bishop tries to take the city using a Slave revolt as cover. *1855: Accou returns and gathers allies slowly. *1867: Accou manages to get to Kindred of the city to turn on Alejandro. His haven was burned and he was believed dead. *1897: Marie Laveau is embraced. Accou manages to avert a war between the Tremere and Brujah. Due to his success in this, he's acknowledged as Prince. *1920-1926: Nathanial Bordruff kills several Kindred before being embraced by Virginia. He leaves for Chicago soon after. *1934: Accou steps down from being Prince and takes up the title of Seneshal. The true princes Identity he claims, is known only to him. *1950's: Anarchs from the west begin arriving in the City. Joey Stern is among them. *1960-1965: The Camarilla Justicar Alexis comes to the city and attempts to force the hidden Prince to meet with him and attempts to force some sort of order onto the chaotic city. The Anarchs step up and battle the Archon while the cities elders do nothing to help the Archon. Alexis finally gives up and leaves after several years and the Elders step in to clean the Anarch problem up. 2010 *Evangeline, The Swede, Harvey, Dean and Lawrence are asked by the Seneshcal Accou to investigate the disapearences of several Kindred. Evangeline was almost taken. *A Gangrel named Avery arrives in the city and a plague follows her. Eventually the Anarch Amanda is killed by it as her body mutates. *The disease affected mortals too. They called it "Rot", and it was spreading quickly. *Harvey is hired by Marguerite to find dirt on Katherine. He spends a year keeping an eye on her, discovering she is involved in black magic. *Evangeline discovers that there is a Sabbat pack hunting her in the city, putting up fliers and asking for information about her. She continues to see Remy in secret. *The Swede kills a mage during Mardi Gras, after he told fortunes for the coterie, and seemed to know something about vampires. *The Swede discovers he has been cursed by the mage, and asks Marie Laveau to help him. *The Regulators discovered it was a group of Setites behind the troubles. They were selling the Kindred to Elder vampires in various sects who were suffering from the Rot. The group managed to destroy them. *Harvey and Lawrence get word about a Malkavian meeting at Uriah Travers's place. Dean and Evangeline go with them to the meeting, that turns out to be a set up by the new Sabbat pack Dead Reckoning. They manage to kill several child vampires and war ghoul dogs, but the pack vampires escape. *Dean has a bad night hunting, and comes across a vampire hunter with a sword. *The Ravnos Dax arrives in the city and seems interested in Sunbelt Genetics *Tremere Justicar Anastast Di Zagrebw sends Archon Julian Sanderson to finmish what Alexis failed to do. The city is in a bad state following the setite kidnappings and recent Sabbat activity and the Archon threatens to assign a new prince if Accou's supposed superior would not show. *Lawrence sends the Sabbat pack to the Archon's hotel room after leaving them a message that they could find Evangeline there, just as a welcome to the City. *Harvey gets a call from Marguerite saying she needed help. Hunters had found her haven, and were coming after her. Harvey and the others arrived to see a pick up truck outside Marguerite's house. Members of the police task force headed by Carter were heading into the house. The coterie saved Marguerite, and Lawrence tracked the retreating task force to a safe house. The next night, the coterie followed Carter and his people out to a rest stop outside of town. After a fight, Carter was taken captive and blood bonded by Lawrence. Dean discovers the hunter with the sword during the fight and is able to finally end the threat. *At Court, Alejandro returns. He claims to have destroyed Accou. He assigns the first Primogen since the cities founding and creates the position of Castillon as a spymaster sort of position for Lawrence. He names Dean as the city's scourge. *Prince Alejandro assigns the Regulators to deal with the Sabbat problem. They destroy several packs in a short time and forstall an invasion. *Harvey investigates Sunbelt Genetics and uncovers that they were responsible for creating the Rot virus. *The Swede, now a Primogen makes alliances with the Anarchs, particularly the Lost Angels. *Dean was kidnapped by the Skull Pigs Sabbat pack while trying to protect Evangeline from being taken. *Colin arrives and is assigned to the Regulators. *The Regulators try to rescue Dean from the Skull Pigs, but they arrive too late. Dean had already been killed. Evangeline finds his jacket and wears it in remembrance. *Jane Jonestown arrives in town for a concert. Evangeline scores backstage passes when the coterie parties with/feeds from the opening band. The Regulators go to the show along with Hannibal. Lawrence makes friends with the band, and they let him on stage with them for one song. The Swede socializes with other vamps in the crowd. Evangeline parties with Hannibal in the mosh pit in front of the stage, until Remy appears, decks Hannibal, and drags Eve from the concert. Harvey becomes aware of someone that taunts him about kidnapping his wife. When Colin finds out that Lucien is at the concert, he convinces the others to leave. *The Regulators are able to track down another Sabbat pack nearby with the information Harvey was able to get at the concert. They went in and took out half of the Dirty Deeds pack along with a few unfortunate shovelheads. *Several masquerage breaches occur in the space of one night. The Regulators investigate the breach at the zoo, and help defend Beagle against a small Sabbat pack they find hiding there. Later in the night, the coterie investigates another breach at the city park. Next to a dead body, they find an old school ID belonging to Evangeline. The malkavians discover that a woman looking like an older version of Evangeline put the ID at the scene. *Evangeline discovers that her oldest sister has gone missing, and worries that the Sabbat has a hand in her disappearence. She tries to get in touch with Remy, but is unable to contact him. *Lawrence tracks some Sabbat members to an abandoned power plant. *Evangeline is infected by the Rot after a bad night hunting. She stakes out the power plant, and see's the members of Dead Reckoning and Dirty Deeds. She has her shadow tell her where Remy is, and discovers that the Sabbat had kidnapped Wilfred. She called her mentor Virginia for help, and rescued Wilfred. She had her shadow follow Dead Reckoning so she would be able to find them the next night. *The Hurricane begins. * Evangeline tracks down where Remy is being held by his pack and plans a rescue. Instead, she is kidnapped by Dead Reckoning and forced to partake in the Vaulderie and conditioned to serve as a spy. Remy is infected with the Rot as well. They use a ritual of Abyss Mysticism to hold the disease at bay. *Harvey recieves a message from one of Evangeline's shadows, telling him she's in danger. The rest of the coterie arrive at the Sabbat safe house to rescue her, but she had already been taken away. They fought the rest of the Dirty Deeds pack, and killed Colin's enemy, Lucien. *Harvey and Lawrence take shelter from the hurricane in the Convention Center with Colin and the Tremere Eddie. The convention center is opened up as a shelter, and Colin discovers a new vampire there with her family. *After the hurricane passes by, Evangeline is rescued by Jeremy when the pack leaves her alone in a storage unit. *Evangeline kidnaps the CEO of Sunbelt with the help of the rest of the coterie, and forces a cure (and a mansion) out of him. After turning the cure over to the Prince, the Rot ceases to be a threat after a few months. Wednesday 2nd *Sam Boucher, Nightshade and Zot check out The Factory apparently scouting it. *Colin hangs out with some teenage occultist, using them to try to gather influence with the occult community. Thursday 3rd *Johann arrives at The Factory in a panic. He had run across the same bald vampires who assaulted him several months earlier and went to the closest Sabbat he could find to shelter him. Evangeline was not in her Sabbat persona until Johann used the keywords. After she arranged help for him, she went back to her Camarilla memories and became concerned about her memories being tampered with after a conversation with Harvey. She left a message for Remy. *Harvey nortices a mystical sigil on the wall in the club, that flares red whenever The Swede is inside the club. *Harvey and the Swede see Johann and Grandmother leaving the club and follow theit car. A chase ensues and when they finallyu catch up, a cloud of darkness materializes and numorous cars crash. Harvey gets pinned between two vehicles allowing the others to get away. *Colin arrives at the Factory and confirms the sigil on the wall is a varient on the Eye of Horus. Friday 4th *Evangeline wakes up in the day as ghoul Imposters of Dead Reckoning kidnap her and take her to the actual pack. She wakes up that night with Dead Reckoning and explain things to them. She tells them that Harvey is suspicious and the pack first wants to kill then try to convert him. *Eve and Remy party in the French Quarter, hunting. When they see Alejandro, Remy dominates a mortal into shooting him in the face. *Lawrence discovers a Setite human trafficking ring, and saves a victim of the ring. Later he finds a gambling house also run by them and follows one of them to home. While spying on the house he sees numorous kindred and ghouls inside. A bald guy sneaks up to the front door and drops a bag on the porch. He knocks on the door and when its opened, a bomb goes off. *Harvey, The Swede, Lawrence, and Colin meet in secret to discuss Evangeline's memories. Saturday 5th *Lawrence follows a Setite pair throughout the city and discovered the locations of the various dealers they were using to distribute the drugs. *The Swede was hunting in the crowds of Madi Gras when he was attacked by a man covered in skeleton tattoos. The man possessed temporal powers and breathed a green flame. Swede later discovered this was the risen form of the death mage he had brutally murdered a year earlier. *Harvey arranges for Marguerite to keep Katherine busy at the Factory while he breaks into her place looking for dirt. He already knew she was involved in transforming people into cats using some twisted form of Thaumaturgy, and had been sacrificing thise transformed cats one per month. but this time he found names, as well as a name of the next victom; Police Officer Roberta Hancock was to be taken on sunday the 6th. *Evangeline offeres the use of her club to Marguerite and Katherine for a Toreador salon. Sunday 6th *Evangeline performs a ritual after she wakes to summon a shadow spy from the abyss. She succeeds and sends her shadow to gather information. *When Evangeline shows up to her club, The Factory she finds all of the cities Anarchs there. The Baron, Joey Stern was shmoozing with everyone. Nails managed to get into a fight just before Jake escorted him out. *When The Swede visits the club and he is attacked again by the Skeleton Man who was waiting there for him to arrive. The Risen mage uses magic to slow the swede down by a significant degree and fought him while club goers watched. Evangeline's retainer Mike attempted to stop the fight along with Colin and Harvey. During the melee Harvey attempted to meddle with the Skeleton Man's mind and had it backfire on him. Harvey was filled with an intense hatred and rage for the Swede and joined the fight against him. *When the tide began to turn, the tattooed man vanished in a cloud of greed smoke but Harvey continued to attack the Swede! Colin attempted to dominate Harvey, but was unsuccessful. The Baron finally made his was over and ordered everyone to settle down, using massive ammounts of Presence. Harvey and the Swede both left shortly after that. Monday 7th *Harvey discovers from the news that Roberta Hancock's husband had been killed, apparently mauled by dozens of small animals..probably feline, and she was missing. *Eve gets a call and heads off to meet with Dead Reckoning for a night of Games of Instinct and Ritae. *After speaking to Marguerite, Harvey decides to go after Katherine with The Swede and Colin.